Harry Potter and the Altered World Dark Alternate
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: An AU of Altered World, where the world that Harry created was far darker, which alloted a differnet path. Short one shot Harry X Harem. Pairings in this story do not reflect future plans for Altered World.


Now then, time for a new Dark Alternate...Altered World

In that story, Harry had traveled back in time, and had thus created a brand new world by mistake. A world where Trevor the Toad was a Snarf, where Lockart was genuine, where the Malfoy's were Hufflepuffs and the Weasley's divorced.

While the world had a lot of problems, it was overall a world where for most people change was not noticeable or for the better.

What if it was for the worst?

Of course, while it will be a darker take of the world, there are limits. I, for one, do not equate the Dursleys and the Grangers, if you know what I mean. This is based off Chapter 4.

Hogwarts Express; Neo Year 1

Hermione Granger's love for books was found in every documented universe. She always wanted to learn everything she could, and the bushy haired bookworm had photographic memory, meaning that she remembered everything she ever read, but...

If only...she had books to memorize.

If only...she had someone to buy them for her to memorize.

If only...she had parents.

Hermione's father was one of the royal guards to the Queen of England, who was killed on duty when the I.R.A sent a suicide bomber at the Queen (And too bad, he had gotten a scholarship for University and studying Dental Health in exchange for a few years of Military Service, he only had a week left before he could start the Dentistry he had always dreamed of). Her citizen mother was also killed in the explosion, leaving her to be raised by her Aunt...

Her evangelistic Aunt, who left her at an Orphanage at the first show of her magic. She would have died if not for the fact that the Queen of England knew of her from the death of her guard and sent the girl allowance checks. The Aunt claimed that she could not afford her, and thus put her in Adoption.

It was sort of true, she worked at a McDonalds.

Hermione still got those checks, but unfortunately the orphanage children destroyed any books she bought. her checks were enough for her to buy a wand and the uniform and basic supplies for school, but no books.

As the Bookstore was a 'No Mud-Blood' zone, as declared by the Ministry. Hogwarts would supply her with a book, but it would be second hand...

And she would not be able to keep them.

"Excuse me, is this car occupied to full capacity "a stringy red head asked nervously as she poked her head in.

"No no...do you have any books...?"

"A muggle born...I do" the girl gave Hermione her book bag, which was chucked full of, at least to Hermione, wonderful gems of knowledge.

"Hermione Granger" She began to introduce herself

"Susan Bones"

Susan bones was a, lonely child. Her parents and most of her family died when she was young, during the war, and only her Aunt remained. Unlike Hermione's aunt, she was not sent to an orphanage.

She was just ignored.

Amelia Bones had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, which manifested in trying to stop all crime. Her drive led her to become the head of the DMLE, and was one of the few dependable heads in the ministry.

Of course, this led her forget about her last familiy member, poor little Susan. All Susan really had growing up was a House Elf named Wanda, which died just last year; a pet cat named Rusty, which also died last year, and the constant sense of being...unwanted.

The door opened again, as a blond haired girl poked her head in, and nodded as she saw Susan.

"Daphne" Susan nodded as the regal looking girl entered, taking a seat next to her friend, as Hermione was currently trapped in her book.

It was pretty obvious it would take something big to get her to leave it, and the train blowing up might not be good enough.

"Susan" they met in Diagon Alley, both their parents leaving them alone to shop; Amelia saw a pick pocketer and went OCD in hunting him down, forgetting she had a niece who could get pick pocketed, and the Greengrasses just left their daughters as they went to go drink with their former 'imperious victim' death eater compatriots.

Daphne was about as welcome in her parent's home as Hermione at her Aunts. Daphne did not follow the idea of Blood Supremacy and was smart and willful, which was 'improper' for girls.

Her younger sister, in comparison, was perfect marriage material

The whip marks on her back showed how Daphne would never be.

Daphne noted Hermione with a frown "So...bookworm?"

Hermione nodded just so slightly, luckily Daphne understood body language.

"Muggle born?"

She nodded again as Daphne smirked.

"I think I like you already" A smart girl (rare as that is), and a muggle born to boot. What a way to mock her 'parents'.

As the train continued for another half an hour or so, it was just a sort of, quiet friendship, with Daphne considering trying to be a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor just to mess with her parents...when two other girls entered in a rush.

Both bruised as if hit a few times and tears covering their faces.

"AND STAY OUT YOU FOREIGN SLUTS!" the voice that would be I.D'd later as Marrieta Edgecombe yelled (For the writer knows no racially specific slurs, nor plans to learn any).

"Can...we sit here" Parvati Patil managed to ask as Susan and Daphne nodded, as they sat down in relief, Padma wondering if there was a course book she could catch up on.

Like Muggleborns, Foreign magicals were also banned from buying books. They also had labor problems in the magical world, and while offshot by the fact their mother, a widow, used her Indian Herbology N.E.W.T to run a Florist in Muggle England...they still had very little money, even when compared to Hermione the Orphan.

Made worse, by the fact that a drunk smoker dropped a still hot Kent (Cigarette) on some fertilizer the day before they got on the train, causing their mother to die of fiery explosion.

Five girls, that had three things in common

1; They were all smart, in their own ways, and strong of will

2; They all had sucky lives

And 3;...In the original timeline, they were five of the seven girlfriends, who were the 2nd (Hermione), 4th (Susan), 5th (Daphne), 6th (Parvati) and 7th (Padma) loves of...

The small, black haired, four eyed (glasses) boy with the lightning scar that just entered the room.

At that moment, all those present, even Hermione whose eyes briefly skimmed above the books to see the new arrival, suddenly froze as they were flooded with the old memories.

And as soon as they were done, rushed to hug the poor, small, nearly broken Boy as sob stories were exchanged.

By the end of it, Harry had to be silencioed from saying Sorry for this new timeline.

...

Once arriving at the school, the group found themselves herded to a school that was not Hogwarts. The only teachers it had in common were Quirrel, Binns and Snape, who was even more nasty in this timeline.

Freaking Bellatrix Lestrange was the Transfiguration Professor! Lucius Malfoy was the Charms Professor! Dolores Umbridge was the Herbology Teacher!

The rest were Ministry types, with the headmaster named Plasma who was an openly pureblood supremecist. The only reason that muggle borns and other 'undesirables' were there at all was due to the very nature of Hogwarts itself, meaning that every time they tried it, and really meant it, they would oddly find themselves changing their minds, like if they were confunded.

Their curse breakers made no head way in getting rid of that...but then again all they needed was a smart one, and smart purebloods do occur...just really rarely.

And oddly enough, at the end of the year, the dead body of Quirrel was left in the great hall, clutching the bloody neck tie of the Gryffindor Harry Potter and his five compatriots, who were no where to be found.

Missing with them were Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Su Li, Hannah Abbot, Tracey Davis and Lilith Moon, others who suffered from the change in the world.

Plasma was then executed by Fudge as a publicity stunt after 'loosing the Boy Who Lived', after defeating the Dark (Really Gray) Lord Voldemort, who led his Muggle Born-Half Blood minions to nearly conquer the Magical British and their corrupt, Pureblood government.

Had he not gone after known Pureblood Supremecist James Potter and his slave Lily Evans, he would have succeeded, for James died with Voldemort after firing a curse that was so badly aimed, it cut his own son and the boy's magic reacted and accidentally destroyed his mother's only hope of being free.

No one noticed the fact that the stone that Plasma had stolen had gone missing afterwords, or the fact that two girls named Ginny Prewitt and Luna Lovegood also vanished, a vanishing act later repeated by several other students and a few others; Natalie McDonald, Demelza Robbins, Elanor Branstone, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delecour and Gabrielle Delecour.

Or how from the Department of Mysterious, the high profile prisoner Lily Evans vanished.

However...7 years later, they did, when the Dark (Gray in reality but then again, its the Purebloods talking) Lord Immortalus, aka Harry Potter and his Valkyries, his elite, female, scantily clad warriors/lovers (save the mother, who ended up being a lesbian) who even the younger ones were capable of defeating two aurors, swept from the Forbidden Forest with an army of creatures and took over Hogwarts, killing all the bigots and rose the castle from the ground as their flying castle in the sky, Valhalla.

After destroying the Ministry, they rebuilt Britain under the rule of the new Muggleborns and built a new school with the aide of their allies the Goblins to educate the new order.

And 500 years later, there was still peace, the only real problems arising when Immortalus found a new Valkyrie recruit in Hogwarts.


End file.
